Let Me be Your Downfall Baby
by thanatopis
Summary: When Yukio meets Rin Okumura, the new transfer student that he is suppose to train to become an exorcist, he can't help but want to strangle the guy. Rin being...Rin just wants to push Yukio's buttons more. AU DISCONTINUED
1. Didn't Have To Throw A Stapler At Me

A/N: This is a new multi-chapter fanfiction that I am writing about Yukio and Rin. As a warning this is an AU fic, where Yukio and Rin are **not** brothers, where they just meet at the age of sixteen, and where their first impressions of one another don't start off good. This fic is also rated **mature** for a reason, things will be happening in the future that might make some viewers uncomfortable, so if you are a person who finds boys having sexual or romantic relations, please don't start this fic. Also, I will not be posting author's notes at the beginning of every chapter when I start posting chapters, so you don't have to worry about that. Thank you for reading! Please review!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Didn't Have To Throw A Damn Stapler At Me.<span>

An uproar of pointless chatter assaulted Yukio from all sides as he swaggered through the corridors of True Cross Academy. He inwardly tisked as he watched the uniform clad girls gather like ants by the big bay windows, squealing to their hearts content.

A new transfer student at True Cross Academy was not rare by any means, yet they all acted as if this guy was a teen idol of something; it highly confused and annoyed him.

"Where is he? Where is he? I don't see him yet!"

"That's because your big head is the way Ami!"

"Oh shut up! You're the one hogging the window!"

He almost told all of them to go back to class, he was a prefect after all, but what good would that do? They would continue with their boarder line abnormal watching.

With a quicker pace in his step and the pushing up of his glasses, he left all thoughts of the squealing girls behind him and went deeper into the less habitual part of the school, where bright warm crème colors transformed in to dark reds, purples, and black.

He rounded a couple of corners, stopping in front of a huge mahogany door. He straightened his posture, gave his shoulders an experimental roll, and brushed off his school uniform with a couple flicks of the wrist. He knocked three times, just like how he was asked, and heard distant chattering inside. Two voices to be exact, one was unfamiliar, and Yukio knotted his brows in confusion. They sounded happy as one gave an obnoxious laugh.

"Yukio? That you? What are you doing on the other side of the door! Come in!" Mr. Fujimoto's voice bellowed out. Even with the door shut it echoed through the hallway.

He slowly walked in the room that oddly reminded him of autumn, keeping his eyes modestly on the floor until he shut it with a quiet little '_click_'. What he saw when he looked up surprised him.

A boy, about his age, perched lazily on the front of Mr. Fujimoto's desk. He was dressed in dark wash denim jeans that sagged, showing off his flannel boxers. He wore a white leather jacket with a black dress shirt that was half tucked in half tucked out, and to finish the assemble off, a red loose tie.

Yukio visibly cringed at the boy. Was this his attempt at making a school uniform? Sorry, a tie doesn't make you look any more professional, he thought.

The boy took notice of Yukio's cringe and the toothy smile that had occupied his face turned into a calculating frown, as his eyes dark blue eyes narrowed.

They stared at one another, both measuring each other up, testosterone crackled in the negatively charged air.

Not once did Yukio think of what this boy was doing here, in his bosses' office, he actually forgot that he was there himself. There was just something about the boy that didn't seem right that just set him off. The way he came off as cocky and arrogant, Yukio thought, had something to do with it.

"Have something to say four eyes?" The boy said. His voice was low, threatening. Yukio had to repress the urge to roll his eyes. He gave a half assed laugh, as if to say, 'really? That's the best you got?"

Before he could make his own witty comeback, a tense cough alerted him back into his surroundings. He blushed slightly as he remembered where he was and in whose presences he was in.

Clearing his throat and pushing up his glasses he maintained the professional Yukio that everyone recognized. He rounded his sight onto Mr. Fujimoto who had a faint knowing smirk on his face. Yukio could feel other eyes bearing into him, but ignored the compulsion to stare daggers back.

"Sir, you asked to see me?" Shiro leaned back into his chair, as his fingers intertwined on his desk.

"Ah, yes Yukio, I wanted you to meet and get acquainted with True Cross Academy's new transfer student…my son."

That's when he couldn't help but to look at the boy. This couldn't be- "Your son?" He looked back. "Wait! You have a son!" The person in question slyly smiled, enjoying seeing Yukio confused.

"You both look nothing alike." This- _thing _couldn't be related to a guy like Shiro Fujimoto! This delinquent looking thug couldn't-

"Yukio Yukimura, meet Rin Okumura, my son."

Yukio told himself that he had to look stupid with his mouth agape, but he couldn't help it. He was supposed to room with this-guy?

Light laughter filled the room. "Geez, now he's gonna start drooling everywhere." Rin hopped off the desk and threw himself into one of the plushy chairs in front of Mr. Fujimoto's desk. "Nice to meet you too, Yukio Yukimura." Rin said sarcastically. Yukio ignored the barb, and sat down also in one of the plushy chairs.

"Why didn't you tell me? Did you even tell anyone?" He asked quietly, he felt betrayed somehow. He never got told of this 'sons' existence, not like he would want to know now. Shiro shrugged his shoulders like never telling anyone you had a son wasn't that big of a deal.

"You never asked."

"Sir!"

"Better deal than what I got, all I ever heard about growing up was Yukio this, Yukio that, give me a fucking break." Rin spoke up, playing with the ends of his unruly navy blue hair as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

"At first I was like, 'No way! No one so badass could be a dorky four eyes-Ouch! What the hell was that for!"

Shiro had thrown a stapler that hit Rin right in the middle of the forehead. A red whelp had even already begun to form. Rin rubbed frantically at the red whelp. "That's probably gonna bruise you crazy old man!"

"Watch your mouth Rin. That's no way to talk in front of a guest or, in a matter of fact in school now that you're enrolled. I don't need you getting kicked out of this one."

Rin murmured something under his breath as he crossed his arms and huffed out a frustrated breath. "Didn't have to throw a damn stapler at me."

"Yukio I apologize in advance for my son's crazy antics, but there is a reason why I am asking you to be his… guardian of sorts." Rin mumbled something under his breath again, something to the effect of, 'guardian my ass'.

"Rin is special, as well as being a trouble maker. He knows that this school is not just a school and he knows about demons, he can see them. Not only do I want you to keep an eye on him when I can't, but I want you to train him to become an exorcist."

Yukio was speechless, he taught students and handed out exams, but to actually train. He didn't believe he was that good.

"Sir I'm not sure if I can-"

"I know it's a lot to have handed to you but I believe that you are the best for Rin to learn off of and from."

Yukio was still skeptical, but nodded his head in agreement. If Mr. Fujimoto thought he could do it, then he would try his best not to let him down.

"I'll do it sir. Your faith in me is very flattering."

Shiro clapped his hands together in joy as he gave Yukio a huge smile.

"Thank you Yukio. I greatly appreciate it." Yukio nodded in acceptance, his ego swelling in pride.

"Now what are we going to do with you troublemaker?" Shiro addressed his son with amused mocking arrogance. Rin shrugged, his hand propping his head up with a tilt, a look of pure boredom written on his face.

"I don't know-send me off somewhere actually cool."

Shiro's face morphed into fake mortification. "Are you saying that this place isn't cool? It's the coolest place on Earth!" He gestured out with his hands.

"Whatever you say old man."

He smiled fondly at Rin, like a father would, and it truly fascinated Yukio, as he had never had one.

"Sir, are we done here? I have a class to teach in-"He looked casually at his watch, "fifteen minutes and my classroom is at the other end of the school."

From the corner of his eye he saw Rin visibly stiffen. "Old man-please don't tell me-"

"Rin, meet one of your new teachers!"

Rin looked horror stricken, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

"But, but- I'm older than him!" Rin pointed his finger accusingly at Yukio. It was Yukio's turn to look horror stricken.

"You? Older than me?" Yukio said astoundingly.

"Yes _me _older than _you_!" Rin snarled back.

Shiro must have thought the exchange was hilarious, as he was hunched over clutching his stomach.

"You boys don't want to be late to class do you?"

Yukio shook his head, staring daggers at the old man. He had a very worrying feeling that things were about to change. What he couldn't figure out if it was for the best or worst.


	2. Guess That's A No?

A/N: First off, I wanted to say thank you all for the very positive feedback from the first chapter. I'm glad people are liking this! I appreciate it very much. Things though, should really start to pick up soon. **Please read and review**, your input fastens my output! Well onto the second chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Guess That's a '<em>No<em>'?**

The shock that Shiro Fujimoto had kept his sons existence under wraps was dulling. As Yukio watched Rin strut through the hallway, whistling catcalls and winking flirtatiously at every attractive female that happened to pass by, he recognized similarities immediately, but that's where it stopped. Rin Okumura was nothing like his father. Nor could he ever achieve to be.

Yukio looked at the girls in distaste that actually fell for the corny kamikaze. He watched them avert their eyes shyly, as if they held no interest what-so-ever, but Yukio knowing better saw the faint blush of their cheeks, the nit picking at the end of their skirts. Wrong, wrong guy to get your hopes up, and without a doubt, they would.

"Do you ever just stop?" He asked semi sarcastically. Just being in Rin's presences was simply exhausting. He wondered how someone could have so much energy; it was incredibly frustrating to deal with.

Rin pivoted his head back slightly, a scowl crossed over his features as his eyes glowered at him. He turned chalantly back around shrugging his shoulders carelessly.

"I don't know-being a ladies man is pretty fucking awesome. How's being a bore? You ever stop at that?"

With a little pep in his step, Rin smoothly adjusted his footing where he could walk backwards while taunting Yukio face first. His arms rose over his head, interlocking domineeringly as the corners of his mouth drew up in a conceited confidence that Yukio itched to beat out.

"Not like I could ever see you being badass or anything. You just seem like the type that would have a panic attack if one thing in your room were misplaced." Rin laughed whimsically as if he knew a secret no one else did.

"Well…I guess I'll figure it out," His voice pitched lower, in what either sounded like an alluring promise or a deathly threat. "We are roomies after all. Hope you don't mind me barrowing your stuff."

Yukio's hands balled up into fist as he stared into Rin's teasing blue orbs.

"Like hell. You touch my things and I'll have to tell your father you had an early death." Yukio said coolly. His fingertips brushed over the holster that carried his guns, in a quiet, but non-mistakable threat.

"Guess that's a 'no'?"

Yukio ignored Rin, as though he was hoping he would fully forget him, as he passed the shorter boy.

* * *

><p>Rin laughed quietly at Yukio's back, which he lingered on a little to long for his taste. He noticed broad shoulders that he speculated were always tense.<p>

What a tight ass, he thought.

The way his father had always described Yukio was, in short terms basically, a gun welding badass who had the fire of a bull and the precision of a snake. Where the hell was that guy? He joked.

When he was younger, he had always asked his dad, mostly begged, when he was going to meet Yukio. Shiro had always laughed at his son's eagerness, soothingly rubbing his hair making it stand up awkwardly in every which way.

"One day." He would softly say.

That would be his answer. Every. Single. Time.

Rin eventually stopped asking, partially because it wasn't normal to fawn over a boy growing up, and he just didn't care anymore, he had his own 'friends'.

Rin frowned. If he could call them that anymore. He shook his head of all thoughts; he wasn't going to think about that shit now. Making sure his bravado was back in check, he put another dazzling smile back on his face.

Nevertheless, there was one person that wouldn't leave his stream of consciousness; Yukio Yukimura.

Gosh, he thought, what a letdown.

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon class, I'm sorry that I'm late, I was escorting a new addition to our class, Mr. Rin Okumura, Shiro Fujimoto's <em>son<em>."

The quietness that Yukio had walked into flared into shocked gasps and muffled whispers as they all diverted their attention to Rin.

Shiemi looked completely flabbergasted as her bright emerald eyes widened in curiosity. Izumo tried to stage her known look of boredom, but eyebrows that were lightly lifted and eyes that glowed with intrigue betrayed her. Bon glared at Rin with hostility, feeling the cocky aura that Rin oozed off. Yukio could understand.

"Nice to meet ya." His words had a flirty undertone as he directed his greeting to one person in particular. Shiemi heavily blushed and averted her eyes as she caught his meaning.

Rin moved like a predator slowly hunting his prey towards the ever so empty chair by her seat. "This class is looking brighter already…"

Yukio had to fight tooth and nail not to punch Rin square in the face, as his heart was telling him to. Rin's audacity was becoming overwhelming, but he had a role he couldn't shatter to bits because of some kid. Rin would not get the best of him.

"You won't be sitting there." He said callously.

Rin slowly turned his head, his easy smile transforming into something dark and perplex, eyes reveling only what he wished he could do.

Bring it.

The class grew uneasy, shifting in their seats, feeling the electricity fly back and forth between each other, waiting for it to explode.

"Why's that teach?"

"I don't need a reason."

"Well I would like to have one."

"To bad, because you're not getting one."

Rin was quite then, his mouth drawn in a taut straight line as he contemplated fighting back. Yukio thought he must have decided against it because he shot out of his chair the next second, the bottoms of the chair scraped against the floor causing everyone to jump.

"Where do you want me to sit then teach?" Yukio almost wanted to laugh as he heard the forced and faked obedience.

He walked about the front of the classroom, with a fabricated high handedness, looking deep in thought as he looked for a perfect seat for Rin.

To be honest he was probably having too much fun provoking Rin. He knew though, with a guy like Rin, the backlash would be extensive.

"How about there." He pointed to a seat right in the front, much to Rin's dismay. It was in a position where looking out from his desk he wouldn't have to see Rin, but Rin would have to see him.

Rin looked like a vein was about to pop in his forehead as he moved begrudgingly over to his seat.

"Sorry again for the setbacks, I hope you all did your papers stating the difference between different type demons; stating level, class, etc... I'll collect them at the end of class since we're starting off so late. Though, that doesn't mean I want to see you working on it in class." His eyes lingered on Shima who gave a shaky laugh.

"Um, professor? I have a question pertaining to the paper we did last night. There was something that confused me about certain demons." Shiemi timidly said. Talking in class, in front of a big group, he knew was tough for her. He was proud that she was gaining the courage to voice her thoughts, not only to him, but also the rest of the class.

He gave her a soft smile. "Yes, Shiemi?"

She blushed again as he called her name. "Th-There was something that wasn't quite clear when I was searching for my research. Half demons… half-human, half demon, there was nothing that proclaimed them. I thought that they would be part of the demon types."

Yukio looked at her with rapt attention as the class caught on to what she was saying too. The extra engrossment was making her shrivel up he noticed, and he wanted to reassure her.

"No, Shiemi that's a good question. There is not a lot that is known about them because their forming does not happen. Very rarely does it ever. You see, half demons, like any other things of life need a host to form it." Yukio looked up at his class that was enclosed in his attention. "One of the hosts needs to be a human and the other needs to be a demon. Their creation is immoral, against nature, god…It's frowned upon with both species. Half demons are rarely ever born because simply, their existence creates friction; a half demon will always be hated and wanted dead by both sides."

The class looked fascinated, as they started wide-eyed at him. He laughed a little, amused at their expressions. "Well that's it. Anymore questions before we start on our next lesson…? Okay, let's get started."

Little did he notice the boy that sat in the front, pale, stiff, and shaken.


	3. Well, Since You Asked So Nicely

A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry about the late update! I have this thing where I want to post new chapters every Sunday, but sometimes that just doesn't work out. This chapter is basically the start of everything from this point on. I want to say thank you also to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, and favorite this story! The feedback is awesome!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 3: Well, Since You Asked So Nicely…<em>**

His laugh was devilishly high as his minions, mystified by his spell, battered and roughed up some clueless dweller.

He stood in the back, watching gleefully, as sadistic amusement ran through his very being. He heard frantic pleases coming from the teen that only seemed to spur his minions on more, "No! Please stop! I haven't done anything. Please!"

He 'tsk' at that, shaking his head back and forth at the weak display of manhood.

Grunts and pain filled moans echoed through the alleyway. His minions weren't letting up on the brutality, they ruthlessly kicked the boy anywhere they had access to as he laid there helpless, not having the strength or will to fight back anymore.

"Hey! I don't want him dead shit-for-brains! Take it easy with the kicking!" Just a little bit more, it would have to start to take effect sometime…

As time ticked on the boy's muffled grunts and moans dissipated, and he laid frigid on the dirty concrete floor.

"Stop! It's not him!"

Disappointment itched at him as he screamed a loud animalistic roar of frustration to the gods. "God dammit!" He punched a brick wall that dented on impact, his fist barely felt it.

Long fingers raked through his hair, pulling silver strands of it out, the pain grounding him back into himself.

"Sorry boss, we—"

"Shut the fuck up!" And they all did, his little minions…

He reassured himself by saying he would find him. He _would _find his master…

* * *

><p>The walk back to their assigned dorms, Yukio thought, was the longest trek he ever had to make.<p>

It was beyond awkward. Both boys kept their respective distances. Rin shuffled his feet with every step, (much to Yukio's dismay) making a show every so often of yawning, stretching his arms over his head and loudly cracking his joints for whatever relief.

Yukio noticed that Rin did not, what so ever try to glare at him. His mind was somewhere else entirely, somewhere where it made his brows scrunch up in agitation and the lines of his mouth to dip down in a confused frown.

Yukio was curious about the sudden change of attitude, not like he was complaining or anything, he liked this new found inaudibleness, but what had changed in 30 something minuets?

He lightly chuckled as he found it ironic that with no one to impress the balloon that was his ego deflated considerably.

"What?" Rin rounded his eyes on Yukio accusingly.

He looked at Rin with a sly smirk plastered on his face. He liked having the upper hand, even if it was over something as petty as a thought.

"Nothing, just noticing your bravado dropping, finally," Yukio had to keep from laughing as Rin weakly flipped him off.

"Well there's no one really to impress now is there? And where the hell is this dorm! Because fucking geez man, we've been walking forever, I'm fucking tired."

Rin dragged his hand over his face, rubbing his fore finger and thumb repeatedly over his eye sockets.

"Oh, and by the way, you were a real dick back there. Thinking you're all high and mighty because you stand at a fucking potem, give me a break." He drawled off harshly.

"You deserved it. And speaking of high and mighty, you have no room to talk, you're the definition. So much so, that it's honestly embarrassing to watch sometimes."

The tired spell that had etched itself on his face previously, quickly dissipated as he stared at Yukio with barely kept ferocity, Rin's mouth drew up in a snarl that Yukio thought was eerily fitting.

He gave a sigh of indifference as he stared at Rin, not impressed in the slightest at the failed attempt at intimidation. However, he did think that if he were anybody else, it would have worked.

Just a boy having a tantrum, he thought.

"You prove my point."

The realization shocked Rin as he faintly blushed and averted his eyes to the ground. Knowing he proved himself wrong by his own actions, Yukio guessed, did not help. Rin breathed out in irritation as he regained his calm façade.

"Prick."

"Brat."

They walked all the way to the dorm like this, throwing insignificant one-worded insults at one another until it almost became playful banter.

* * *

><p>"This is it?" Rin looked around, pivoting his body looking for any sign of life, blatantly ignoring the person standing next to him.<p>

"The old man said it was gonna be lacking, but I thought he was just pulling my tail. It looks like a ghost town around here!"

Yukio suppressed his cringe, he was almost getting used to Mr. Fujimoto being referred to as 'old man' or any other ungraceful thing Rin decided to call him. He stepped forward as he took the keys out of his breast pocket, sorting through the jumble of keys in mild concentration until he found the right one.

"No one else lives here or is going to live here except me and you," He clenched his fingers tightly around the key as he hesitantly, but begrudgingly released the last piece of information. "And we—we will be sharing the same room."

Yukio foolishly, for a split second, thought Rin wouldn't say anything, that he would just accept what his father had wanted. But, he knew better as he heard a loud intake of breath.

"What!"

He turned back around to glare at Rin, to tell him through his eyes that he was less than thrilled by this arrangement too, that he had had his own room, own life before he showed up here. If anything, it should have been _him_ pissed at the living arrangement.

"We have the whole fucking dorm to ourselves, and we have to share a room! Don't tell me we have to share a bed too!"

Yukio suddenly felt very constricted in his own clothing. The thought of sharing a bed with anyone made him uncomfortable, but one with Rin…disgusting.

He groaned with repugnance as he wished Rin Okumura used both halves of his brain.

"Of course not you idiot. Our beds are on the opposite sides of the room, which to our advantage is a big room."

"I was kidding you nerdy four-eyes! Way to always take things too seriously." Rin hurriedly spat out, walking towards the door in big valiant steps, though faltered as he realized he didn't have the key.

"Way to always make things bigger and more complicated than they already are."

"Can you just open the god damn door?"

"Well since you asked so nicely…" Sarcasm rolled thickly off his tongue as he sticked the key in, hearing the lock quietly 'click'.

He was pleasantly surprised as he found the place immaculately clean, as though the scenery had stayed this perfect waiting for their arrival.

"Tour the place, do whatever, but do not leave. I have a meeting that I need to get to on time, so please don't do anything stupid like burn the place down, I think you're capable of that much."

Rin ignored him as he sleepily made his way over to a red dusty couch that looked out of place in a dining hall area. Rin collapsed face first, arranging his body to fit on the to-small-of-a-couch, which in comparison, amusingly made Rin look like a giant. Yukio's brows rose in question.

"You have a bed you know."

"Doesn't mean I know where the hell it is."

"That's what looking around is for."

Rin groaned in aggravation. "Don't you have a meeting to go to?"

Yukio took the hint as he quietly shut the door.

* * *

><p>Yukio knocked three times on the big mahogany door, his fingers twitching in anticipation, usually like they always did.<p>

Yukio scowled slightly as he pondered that why Mr. Fujimoto always took forever to call him in was for this reason right here, it probably amused him.

"Yukio! Please come in!" He did, respectively keeping his eyes on the ground until he thought it was okay to look up.

"Sir, two meetings in one day, if I didn't already know what I was here for, I have to say, I would be nervous."

Shiro gave out a bellowing laugh that warmed Yukio's insides. The laugh was also contagious as he started quietly laughing himself.

"Nervous? You? I could never imagine it."

"You would be surprised sir."

The air in the room suddenly turns stale as Shiro asks, "So, how was he?" His fingers are intertwined so much that the tips that press on his knuckles turns white.

Yukio being an observer notices that Shiro is expecting the worst, but his eyes that have the faintest glimmer, hope for the best. Yukio sighs, all at once feeling exhausted as he flops into one of the plushy chairs right in front of his desk.

Shiro takes the sigh as the worst and asks, "He was that bad?"

Yukio shakes his head, "Surprisingly, no he wasn't. In class, we did get into it a couple of times, but when he need to, he always obeyed my orders. That ego though…Was he always like that. If he was, geez, how did you deal with it?" Yukio says dismissively, half wanting to know, half not.

Yukio freezes as he realizes that insulting his boss's son probably is not the best conversation topic.

"Sorry sir, I did not mean to—"

Shiro laughs and waves him off with is hand. "Dear me… he does have a terrible ego doesn't he? I hope he didn't get it from me." Yukio feels like he should smile or laugh, something, because the statement is obviously set up to be a joke, but somehow failed in the process of translation. It only strengthens what he already knows as Shiro whimsically shakes his head, almost as if re-living something from the past. Yukio can't help but to think—

"Sir, there's something I've been wanting to ask you—about Rin." Shiro doesn't look taken back, he looks at Yukio with soft eyes, and Yukio can tell that he's been expecting this.

"Is he actually yours? You both don't have the same last name. And the both of you don't look anything alike, I mean your features have this softness, while his are just—sharp." He waits for Shiro to say anything as he stops, so when he doesn't, Yukio lets his thoughts crash over him like a wave.

"You never have mentioned him. I mean, all the years that I've known you, you never mention that you have a son, I would have thought, you know, that would be one of the first things you would have told me." He finishes with scorn, realizing that this conversation is turning into a rant, on his part.

It's quite, and Yukio won't look at him, he refuses. He keeps his attention on a faint scratch on Mr. Fujimoto's desk that he never realized was there, the little scratch enraptures his attention so much that he almost flinches when he hears a quiet, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry I never told you. You would think that after knowing you since you were nine years old that I would have said something huh?" To Yukio's displeasure, he feels his eyes sting and internally chastises himself for it.

"Though," Shiro says softly, "I did tell Rin about you."

That makes Yukio look up, his body taught with surprise. "What?"

"Let me tell you something about Rin, he absolutely idolized you."

* * *

><p>Rin jumps up as his cell phone rings some loud obnoxious song. He immediately wants to kill whoever is on the other line. He is fucking tired.<p>

"Who the hell is this? Calling at-," He doesn't know what time it is, "Whatever! It doesn't even matter it's late!"

"Rin that you? My god man, I haven't heard from you in like forever! Where you going to school now, if you're going at all, everybody is fucking anxious to hear from you ever since—well you know."

He's surprised from this little blast from the past, he instantly isn't tired anymore.

"Holy shit! Jin that you? Man what is up!"

Jin chuckles on the other end, a boyish and baritone little thing, and it's music to Rin's ears. "Nothing much man, just missing your crazy as bat-shit self. Kazuma is having a party down at Peach Pit, you know, that abandoned warehouse. You should come, make your presences known again! You wouldn't believe all the shit people are talking man."

"I don't know Jin. If anybody finds out that I'm gone there's gonna be major hell to pay." Rin purposely looks at the door, waiting for that four-eyed bastard to walk through it.

"Come on man, when did you start letting rules control you?"

Rin thinks about it, but not for long.

"Are there gonna be girls there?"

"Yeah man, of course."

"Cool, count me in."


	4. Long Time No See

A/N: So this is going to be really quick! A reader asked if this was yaoi or regular, (even though it says in the first author's note I did), but this chapter should give you your answer :) Enjoy! Please READ and REVIEW!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Long Time No See<strong>

One thing Rin did not prepare himself for, or really even think he needed preparation for, was the immediate unforeseen feeling of vulnerability as he stood for all prying eyes to dissect him. He was not used to this type of attention, people wondering about what was true and what wasn't. The music that played overhead from the speakers was some fast electronic song he had never heard before, the bass echoed through his body and rang in his ears, almost to the point where it started to hurt. He watched as eyes turned to him, some new familiar faces while some old, all illuminated by red, blue, and green strobe lights that flashed in tandem along with the bass.

_Party, party, all I wanna do is rock with your body…_

He didn't have to turn down the music to guess what they were all whispering about in each other's ears. "Just ignore `em man. Half of `em are just doing it to get you riled up, you know the motto: It's not a party until Rin Okumura decides to crash it." Jin offered a supportive hand, putting it on Rin's shoulder giving him a reaffirming squeeze.

He laughed, half heartily shrugging off Jin's hand, putting a cocky tooth filled grin on his face that border lined on feral . He still had somewhat of a reputation to uphold. "I don't give a shit about what these idiots have to say." Rin said, making sure to say it loud and clear, because part of him really did mean it.

Now, he vaguely thought, all I wanna do is get wasted, laugh, maybe get laid, though I'll settle for a blowjob any day of the week

"Come on man, Kazuma is dying to see ya. Says that he forgets what you look like, he hasn't seen you're face in so damn long." Jin laughed, wrapping an arm over Rin's shoulders, making him look like a dwarf in comparison. However, compared to Jin's 6'5-ness and his 5'8-ness he is a dwarf.

As they moved through the dense crowd, surprised looks where exchanged; high-fives, welcome backs, and less than enthusiastic glares where given as well. Rin's previous unease seemed to melt away as he let the music and energy overtake him.

They approached a group of guys that Rin barely recognized, they all had changed so much. They were all huddled on a couch, with a couple of skimpy clothed girls that were popping different colored pills in their mouths; he could only guess what it was.

"Well look what the cat dragged in! Holy shit I missed you!" Kazuma, with what felt like the power of a linebacker, captured Rin in a big bear hug that forced him to brace his weight so he would not fall over. Rin hugged him with vigor also, overwhelmed with the feeling of happiness at seeing a good friend in what felt like forever. He chuckled. "Yeah man, it's great to see you too. But I'm gonna fucking fall over if you don't let up."

"Geez what have you been up too? You fell of the face of the earth for like two months!" Kazuma's the type where if a friend needs help, he's right there to offer it. Rin had suspected that he had looked for him when he did 'fall of the face of the earth'; he was just that type of guy, though sometimes it got him in trouble. "Nothing much, just dealing with the wrath of my father, you know how that goes…"

Kazuma nodded his head and smiled. "Hey come over and sit down, you too Jin, we can make some room." He looked over at the two people in question, two girls sensually swapping spit, their tongues sloppily meshing, no doubt providing entertainment for the guys surrounding them. One in particular, with spiky hair that had blue dye on the ends understood Kazuma's motive and his face instantly fell. "No Kazuma, please! It's just getting to the good part!" He ignored the guy's plea as he tapped both girls on the shoulder alerting them of his presences. They slowly broke apart, their eyes looking hazy; one of them looked around, as if she forgot where she was.

"I think you lovely ladies might want to go home for the night, in fact I'll have this gentleman take you home." Kazuma pointed to the guy that had pleaded not to break them up in the first place. "What—me? But Kazuma!"

"Aoba, just fucking take them home. Least you could do for me after that trouble I got you out of last week. So be a gentlemen and take these girls home, and I swear if I hear that you did any stupid shit I will—"

"No, no—I'll take them home boss!"

Another thing about Kazuma is that you never wanted to piss him off. He was a generous guy, but with that he could be just as ruthless. Rin and Jin took a seat. "So how are things? Which school are you going to now?"

Rin sighed. "Well, daddy dearest has sent me to True Cross Academy; you know that huge ass school? It totally fucking blows—"

"Wait True Cross Academy as in richy mc-rich school? Whoa, how the hell did you get in there? I thought your dad was a priest, not a millionaire. "

"No he works there—he does some teaching on the side or whatever, but it blows. Everyone has their head in their ass or something, and no one trusts me to be alone. I have this guy that's always on my case; he's supposed to be my keeper or something."

"Ouch, you get expelled for stabling a teacher, and everything goes to hell." Jin meant for it to come out as a joke, but it rings all to true to Rin. Everything becomes uncomfortably quite as he shifts in his seat. Even the pounding of music can contain the increasing awkwardness. Rin knows what they are all dying to ask, he really can't blame them, but god damn if they're going to ask just hurry up and do it already.

"Rin why did you stab Mr. Hiroshi?" Okay on second thought, I don't want to do this, he thinks.

"It's just weird is all. I mean out of every teacher he was the nicest—just curious. Did he do something to piss you off? Or—"

Rin really doesn't want to talk about this. He's trying everything to _forget _it, that's why he came tonight. Rin suddenly feels suffocated, he pulls at the collar of his shirt as if it's secretly strangling him, he looks down to the table to see some of the brightly colored pills, not hesitating in the slightest when he picks up a bright orange one and plops it in his mouth.

"Let's just say he deserved it and for now leave it at that." Both Jin and Kazuma solemnly nod their heads in agreement, their gazes move, roaming about the warehouse, looking anywhere but Rin.

_Party, party, all I wanna do is pump up the volume…_

He quickly gets up, needing to dance, needing to get lost in the vast amounts of bodies. He can feel the beginning effects of the drug, his body starting to ignite. "Come on." He grabs a girl that he sees has been eyeing at him for a while, she eagerly gets up, a knowing smirk on her face. She's dressed in a short red dress that has skulls on it, the tops of her breast threatening to spill out, and has to repress the urge to roll his eyes as she pokes them out more for his viewing pleasure. "Long time no see." He crooks an eyebrow questioningly, he wants to ask if he knows her but he honestly doesn't care. "Uh, yeah."

He leads her into the thrum of people, heading towards the middle of the dance floor where the music seems to be the loudest, and starts to dance with her. She wraps her arms around his neck swaying with the beat of the music, pushing her chest on him on purpose. He sighs, closing his eyes, and tilting his head back; the feeling of a body against his is heavenly.

_Party, party, all I wanna do is be completely naughty…_

He feels a shift in weight, her arms are no longer around his neck and he feels her backside press snugly in the cradle of his thighs. The music has gotten faster along with the tempo and the girl ruts into him with the wildness of it. Rin laughs a little, watching her, not embarrassed in the slightest of what they must look like. He rather finds it funny. He reaches for the girl's arms bringing them over her head swinging them back and forth. It goes on like this for what feels like eternity, both of them rocking together in unison… until he senses a pair of eyes on him.

He looks up, slightly a daze as he searches for the person watching him, and when he does he feels like he has had all the air punched out of him. Rin watches with utter fascination as two guys he's never seen before grind together with such intensity he feels himself instantly harden. The smaller of the two smirks; grinding more into (if that's possible) his partner as he realizes that he has Rin's full attention. Hands suddenly appear on his lean body, snaking around his torso, leading to his hips. They rub sensually and obviously close to the lump in his pants, fingers tease as the boy though his body begs to be touched were it really counts. Rin looks up to the bigger, more masculine man who he had forgot completely about, and when he makes eye contact, he feels his body flush all over. The bigger one is looking at him with this—heat. It makes his skin prickle and eyes dilate.

Holy shit, he realizes, there putting on a show. He groans loudly at the revelation, as he digs his fingers in the girl's hips dragging her down on him torturously slow, working wonders for his cock. She gasps and turns her head around; the open 'o' her mouth makes transforms quick into a sly smile, and he is not even looking at her, he can't take his eyes of the gyrating couple.

The little one dips his head back, mouth open in a moan, as one of the hands moves upward to play with his clothed nipple, tweaking and pulling. The other hand that stayed south plays with the slit of the zipper, no doubt rubbing over his clothed erection. Rin moans grinding harder against the girl, moving one of his hands to play with her breast, squeezing and pulling, while the other one reaches in between her legs to grind harder. He watches, completely enraptured, as the taller one whispers things in the smaller ones ear, all while never taking his eyes off Rin. Rin wishes in that second he could hear those dirty little promises. "What would you do to me?" He asks, his voice husky and a pitch lower than what he's used to. "Ah Rin."The girl reaches up to wrap her arms around his neck, changing the position of the grinding. The bigger one smiles (Rin notes that it's a hell of a sexy smile) and mouths, "Everything." And reaches around to pull his partner into raunchy kiss, tongues both visible until mouths close over one another.

Before he knows it, Rin comes in his pants like a little school boy.


	5. Turned Out She Wasn't My Type

A/N: I just wanted to say that I am very sorry for the late up-date! I have taken it upon myself to write a gazillion stories that all demand my love and attention. Also, the rating for this story actually lives up to legend now. There is some sexy times for Rin in the beginning of this chapter so **if you don't like boy on boy stuff stop reading**! Please R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Turned Out She Wasn't My Type<strong>

There is something utterly euphoric and satisfying about having your body pressed snuggly against a wall, Rin ponders. A slightly bigger, capacious being ruts into his behind slowly and deliciously, dragging his cock torturously over the clothed cleft of his ass. What feels like a spark of electricity races up his spine as his back arches, eyes roll in the back of his head as they close shut, and a husky whimper escapes out of his mouth.

_It feels so fucking good. _He can't even count how many times the phrase rushes through his drug-induced mind. Everything-every feeling, multiplied. He feels as if every cell in his body is being sensually stroked into awakening, and Rin is so close to shattering. _More-give me more-_

He spreads his legs wider, tilting his ass up for better access, as he looks over his shoulder at the man in question. Rin doesn't recognize him, it's hard to since his vision weaves in and out of blurriness, but it doesn't matter. The man has something he wants, it's hard, leaking, and in his pants.

"H-hurry." In any other situation, Rin would be horrified at the plea that made its way out of his throat. Wanton and desperate. The man chuckles and it's a great fucking sound, the vibrations ripple through Rin like a wave as he shivers. An arm wraps itself tighter around his waist, pulling him more into paradise, as a hand slithers up his neck to caress his Adam's apple.

"I would have never thought-"He messily kisses the nape of Rin's neck. "That the famous Rin Okumura-" Drags his tongue up the length of his neck, to only give it a harsh bite on the way back down. "Would be a hungry cock slut-" For extra emphasis he rubs his length powerfully over Rin's ass which earns him a high pitch gasp. "Who would have thought?"

Rin can only groan. His voice has completely failed him, even if it hadn't, he's not completely sure that he would want hear anything. "You want it right?" He feels it between his thighs, hot and pulsing, and wonders slightly how the hell his pants got down between his ankles, but then it all disappears like dew upon grass as he feels sticky, hot, heat move on his over sensitized skin. Unconsciously, he closes his thighs together, rutting frantically for more friction as strong hands enclose on his hips, rocking him harder on his cock.

"Oh god," Rin hears faintly in his ear and smirks to catch how wrecked it is. "You're gonna make me come." The rocking gets quicker and perverse as Rin all but screams his appreciation. "Then come." A calloused hand closes over Rin's leaking cock as he pumps it in time with his thrusts. He keens with the sensation of it, not even realizing how much it hurt before not being touched. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

_Oh fuck yes. _

He's too wrecked to say it, screw pride. Instead he gives out a long drawn out moan to voice the need—the urgency to come. The hand on his cock seems to pick up pace as a thumb works the head with every stroke up. "Rin—god—I'm gonna—are you close?" Rin whimpers', nodding his head frantically, and his hips push back fast and hard. The obscene noise between his thighs gets louder as he can feel the end approaching. Rin has reduced to gasping, as he feels white-hot heat explode behind his eyelids. His body spasms as he comes hard, the sticky fluid coats the wall as he uses it to support his weight, because at this moment, he can't feel a thing. The man comes right after he does with a groan and Rin feels his release, warm and wet, slide down between his legs.

_Oh shit._

The realization hits him like a freight train of what he has just done. No drug could dull the panic that flares through his awareness as he suddenly, for this first time, looks up at the person who just took him between the thighs. Rin doesn't recognizes him, not from school, not anywhere. He would remember eyes that fucking gray and hair that unruly. He wants to say something—something threating like, 'Your dead, you don't know who you just fucked with' but rethinks it immediately at the double meaning of the phrasing.

Gray eyes smiles at him as he tucks himself away in his pants. He takes a few steps toward Rin and crouches to the ground beside him. Rin slightly ducks away, but still keeps steady eye contact. "Sorry to make such a mess," Gray eyes hands him a handkerchief of sorts, his eyes divert for a second to Rin's thighs, then back up to his eyes. "Keep it." Rin nods slowly, still not caring that he is exposed, that the air around him is starting to come back to the spring night chill.

He can feel his eyelids getting heavy, with every blink it takes twice the strength as before to keep them open. Sleep beckons him like a siren. Before he knows it, he's dozing off in an old, run down, warehouse bathroom.

* * *

><p>Yukio thinks that he just might kill Rin himself, screw protecting and teaching him. He only asked for one thing: for Rin <em>not <em>to leave this building and of course he leaves it. Yukio seething scoffs himself. You idiot, you should have locked him in, maybe emphasizing the _do not leave this room _part.

He looks in the kitchen, bathroom, their room, even the other rooms just to make sure that Rin didn't move into unoccupied space just to avoid him. Nevertheless, of course, as he hoped he wouldn't, Rin isn't anywhere to be found.

"That idiot," Yukio murmurs into his phone as he calls the one person that will share his frustration, probably even more. The phone rings five more times before the voice on the other line greets him with a confused 'hello'.

"Sir, I am sorry to call you just right after I got done seeing you, but," He pauses, slightly scared that Mr. Fujimoto will be displeased that in less than 24 hours he has managed to lose his son. "Rin's gone missing. I was wondering if you had any ideas on where he might go so I can retrieve him."

Shiro gives a sigh, as a little laugh makes Yukio's tense shoulders relax a little bit. "Sir, I am very sorry, I didn't—"

"That boy is the reason why I have so many grey hairs at 51. Always has to get himself into trouble, that one. And no, I'm sorry Yukio. I know that you have had a long day and a good night's sleep must be so appealing right now to you. I will find Rin—"

"Sir, with a due respect, I asked for this job, so that means it is my responsibility to deal with the outcomes of Rin's behavior. I would feel like I'm not doing my job if I asked you to find him for me."

"Your very mature for your age Yukio, I have I ever told you that?"

"At least once every day Sir," Yukio smirks into the phone, and Shiro gives a huff of laughter.

"I don't know if he will be there but there is this warehouse that Rin and his friends hang out at over by—I completely forgot the name of the street—but it's by that park right next to the organic food store. And if he's not there I would check the rest of the remaining area, there's no reason that he would be anywhere else."

Yukio catalogues all this in his brain; remember keywords like park and food store. He is pretty sure he knows the warehouse that Mr. Fujimoto is talking about, the one that had been busted more than once for kids trespassing and drugs.

So that's the crowd he hangs with then, huh?

"Thank you sir, I'll have him back hopefully before the sun comes up."

"Thank you Yukio—oh and one more thing. Make sure when you find him, you give him a really good punch for me."

Yukio laughs, righting his glasses as they slide marginally down the bridge of his nose. "Anything else sir?"

"Oh yeah, give him another really good punch for you."

* * *

><p>Rin startles out of sleep, he feels a hand on his shoulder, shaking him out of his grogginess of sleep. It's Jin.<p>

"Man wake up, what are you doing here sleeping? You cool?"

Everything is starting to come back to him. The drug has basically wore off, its presences only a little pebble in the back of his mind. Rin rights himself slowly from the slump of an angle his body had been in when he distinctly remembers his pants—holy shit his pants—but when he looks down he sees that everything is neatly in place. His button is buckled, his fly zipped, even the evidence of what had happened between his thighs is gone or at least feels it.

Did—did he clean me up! Did it even happen? He thinks in the back of his mind. Maybe he had dreamed it. The possibility wasn't so far-fetched, he had been on drugs.

"I was wondering where you went? I thought you and that girl you were dancing with had gone off to get some—privacy." Jin grins that _grin_, and Rin wants to roll his eyes, but instead shakes his head. Jin looks taken back. "Really! How you were dancing with that girl—I totally thought—"

"No. We didn't do anything. Turned out that she really wasn't my type."

It's only half a lie.


End file.
